Special purpose scales for weighing materials within a given range of weights are sometimes required, and it is necessary for the weight to be measured carefully. For example, it may become desirable to meter pesticide or the like quite accurately in the planting of various agricultural products such as corn. In such instance it is essential that a certain amount of pesticide be applied to be adequately effective. On the other hand, too much pesticide applied is wasteful and can have deleterious effects.
Scales using springs are often unacceptable, and particularly for agricultural field use. Moisture, dirt, and chemicals can quickly render spring-type scales highly inaccurate and unacceptable for use in weighing pesticides and other substances to be used for agriculture.